


rhapsody in red

by vifetoile



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vifetoile/pseuds/vifetoile
Summary: Link and the color red, or, three times Link had trouble with words.





	rhapsody in red

Malon  
Her red hair was the first thing that Link noticed about her, long ago in Castle Town square. The color is a little darker seven years on, but just as eye-catching, especially in the sunset.   
She’s looking west, now. “Momma came from the West,” she says absently. “I get my hair from her.”   
The West. Gerudo live out there. Link looks at her sidelong. He always gets odd looks if he wears the Gerudo mask around the ranch. He wants to ask, but he wouldn’t spoil this moment, not for anything.   
She said something about her hair. It’s time for him to chime in. He gathers his courage and ventures, “It’s beautiful.”   
“Fairy boy!” Malon turns to him with a teasing light in her eyes. “You do know how to talk to a lady.”   
He shrugs, and puts an arm around her shoulders. She leans into him. For the first time in a long, long time, he feels like he’s come home. 

Midna  
Her hair is the color of twilight. It makes his heart race, but sets his soul at ease. Even if he was good at words, he’s not sure he could ever explain this paradox. The banner of her hair when she was just a shadow-imp, beckoning him to the next step, is something he sees when he closes his eyes. Her hair is twisted and elegant in her true form, but still, that color.   
“What are you smiling about?” Midna asks him. She lifts an eyebrow.  
Link blushes, but doesn’t dare reach out. “Your hair,” he manages.   
“Oh, this?” She holds up a strand. “You’re easily impressed.”   
“You’re... “ he falters.  
“Vexing? Trying your patience? An infernal botheration?” Her grin is mischievous.   
He shakes his head and glances down. He doesn’t have the words for how lovely she is. 

Mipha  
“Everyone says that I resemble my grandmother,” Mipha tells him as they stroll together, down the outer walkway of Zora’s Domain. “Siphon will probably take after our mother. She was a… what’s your word for it? A firebrand.” She laughs gently.   
“Your grandmother… was she red? Her color, I mean,” Link manages. Oh, words are always his worst enemy. Give him Moblins any day.  
“Yes. It’s a bit of an unusual color, for a Zora, but she wore it well.”   
“You do, too,” he says.   
Mipha says nothing, just gives a happy sort of shrug. Link likes this about her, feels a sort of kinship - she’s not good with words, either, so she chooses them with the greatest care.  
“Blue suits you,” she says, gesturing to his Champion’s tunic.   
Link wishes he could say that he prefers red, but the words tangle in his mouth.


End file.
